


I Want You to Draw Me Like One of Your Swimmer Boys ( Rin Matsuoka x Artist! Reader )

by Animebaby00



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Inspiration, M/M, Muses, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rin is a dork, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: When you come down with artist's block, your dork of a boyfriend Rin comes to the rescue.( Inspired by and credited to the "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls" scene from the movie 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤)
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I Want You to Draw Me Like One of Your Swimmer Boys ( Rin Matsuoka x Artist! Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiiii everyone !
> 
> I'm back with another oneshot/ x reader insert and this time it's with sharkie boy Rin Matsuoka !
> 
> This one is definitely longer than my other one with Nagisa Shiota so I hope you all enjoy !

"Hmmm...no that's not right. Maybe...this ?"

You made quick, tiny sketch lines across your pad of paper with furrowed eyebrows, the tip of your tongue sticking out of your otherwise closed lips. 

After another few seconds, you pulled your face back to give a full look at what you had drawn.

You sighed, "No...that's not right either."

Oh the struggles of being an artist.

While you loved to draw and come up with ideas to create beautiful pieces of art...sometimes you would wake up with your brain empty of ideas.

And today just so happened to be one of those days. 

You ripped off the piece of paper from the pad, crumpled it up, and threw it in the general direction of a trash bin that was already filled to the brim with paper that you had thrown out in the last 15 minutes.

You sighed again and, for the millionth time, admired the room you were in and the things around you

Nothing stopped you from thinking about how much you loved your art studio.

What was once an old, unused office, was now a bright, supply filled room that your parents had magically transformed for you on your 15th birthday.

You had paper, pencils, both plain and colored, crayons, paints, chalk, pens, brushes...and not one ounce of inspiration.

You hardly ever got artist's block, so when you did, you got it BAD.

"Ugghhh….why can't I think of anythingggggg?" You groaned, tossing your head back dramatically against the back frame of your wooden chair that you currently resided on.  
…  
…  
...

"You know you've wasted like a whole tree right ?"

Your head snapped back up and turned to the direction of your doorway. 

An individual stood there with lightly tanned skin, maroon hair and eyes, a fantastic ( and sexy ) physique, and a small smirk that showed off his pointy, shark-like teeth. 

Your eyes lit up, " Rin !" 

He chuckled as you bounced up from where you were sitting, practically sprinting into his open arms. 

You giggled, " What are you doing here ? I thought you were gonna hang with Sousuke."

"That was the plan, but he called and said he forgot he had an appointment with his physical therapist so today got moved to next week."

"Oh…" You had forgotten about his shoulder injury. Staring up at Rin, your eyes were filled with concern, " Is he okay ?"

Rin chuckled and ruffled your hair, " Don't worry, he's fine. He's actually getting better. A lot better than how he was before…"

Rin set his tote bag down on the ground next to your giant cupboard stocked with acrylic paints, " So since I had nothing else to do, I thought I'd come and see you. But you seemed kind of... frustrated when I came in. Everything okay ?"

You puffed out air from between your lips while lazily moving away from Rin to sit back on your wooden chair next to your easel, "Yeah... everything's fine. Just some stupid artist's block."

Rin's eyebrows knotted with confusion,"What the hell is that ?"

You leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees and cheeks on the open palms of your hand, "It's just a time period when I sometimes don't have inspiration to draw or paint. No ideas come to mind. It's nothing bad it's just…" you paused, trying to find the right word, "...annoying."

Rin nodded slowly in understanding, looking once again at the mountain of crumpled paper sitting in the trash bin whilst pursing his lips to the side. He took a step towards you, placing a large, warm hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, how about you use me ?"

You looked at him, "Huh ?"

He smiled, " I'll be your inspiration. It can't be that hard. You've done portraits before right ?"

You blinked "Well, yea but…"

Such a hesitant reply caused Rin to frown

"But what ?" He questioned, squatting down to meet you at eye level

You bit your lip, "You'd...really do that for me ?"

He smiled,"Of course I would ! Besides, I think it'll be fun."

Rin stood up and walked to the black cushioned love seat in the back of your studio. He sat down and maneuvered his body at an angle, his arm resting on the head rest with a closed knuckle supporting the side of his head. He brought one knee up on the sofa while the other leg lay completely flat. Then he gazed at you with a sultry expression, his eyes half lidded.

You raised your eyebrow.

What the hell was he trying to pull ?

Rin cleared his throat, using his other hand to run his fingers slowly through his hair, as if he was taunting you.

Attractive was right...but you didn't miss the cheeky grin that laced his lips and exposed his pointy teeth.

"I want you to draw me...like one of your French men."

Silence.

More silence.

But then you giggled

And then you couldn't help but let out a full blown snort of laughter. 

An iconic line from one of your favorite movies and Rin butchered the meaning behind it and the line itself absolutely flawlessly. 

The list of things he was able to do to put a smile on your face, whether good or absolutely, cringy, horrible were endless. 

Even after a good minute, you were still laughing and it hadn't ceased in the slightest.

This caused Rin to snicker, almost letting out loud bouts of laughter himself.

"God Y/N, breathe ! You're gonna pass out if you keep laughing that hard."

At this point you were hugging your stomach, your body bent and almost on the floor.

"Haha !...I...oh god I'm sorry !" You exclaimed, wiping a tear from your eye, "I just...ah, holy crap."

Laughing so hard had caused your stomach to cramp and your cheeks to ache, but it was a good pain that had seemed to kind of spark something within you as your "high"died down.

Rin was still staring at you, a smirk tugging at his lips as if proud of his work.

You spun on your heel to grab your sketch pad and a freshly sharpened pencil, a smile still evident on your face.

Rin had positioned himself in a more solid form with a gentle expression on his face as you dragged your chair to sit closer to him.

Your hand smoothed over the surface of the fresh, white sheet of paper that now sat in your lap, pencil resting on top of your index finger, held in place by your thumb.

"Thank you for doing this Rin. Really. It means a lot." 

"Hey think nothing of it." He grinned,"You've helped me COUNTLESS times. Being your model is the least I could do.Now come on, let's get some artsy spunk back into that brain of yours."

You nodded eagerly and began to sketch Rin's features in soft, angled strokes, looking up every so often with a furrowed brow and pursed lips.

".....so serious." he said huskily.

And all you did was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heehee so cute !
> 
> But I actually really wanted to finish this oneshot as soon as I could since it miiiight be my last time posting for awhile.
> 
> Finals are coming up with my last 2 weeks of school for the year so I have some studying and work to do, but I'll still write when I can.
> 
> But I'm also really excited for my next post since I'm planning something extra special thanks to a comment I received on one of my other stories. That's all I'm gonna say though. My lips are now sealed 😉.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon ! 
> 
> Bye Byeeee !


End file.
